


The Fate Day Is Doomed

by HolyColorfulPig



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Chris, Gay Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, top zach
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyColorfulPig/pseuds/HolyColorfulPig
Summary: ABO设定，脑洞来自@香川酱结尾涉及Mpreg





	1. Symptom 征兆

Chris吸了吸鼻子，强迫自己从床上爬起来。他除了感觉到世界在摇晃，就是呼吸困难。

他摸索着床头柜上的手机，屏幕亮着，还不停地发出声响，带着振动的设定，在桌子上旋了半周。

上帝，居然已经上午六点了。他瞪着手机屏，做了个“fuck”的口型，翻身下床。

当他洗漱完毕，抱着书和iPad赶到化妆间时，Zach的眉毛已经快修好了。

“你怎么这么迟才来？”Zach躺着，马上成型的眉毛，尖尖的耳朵和整齐的刘海，都让Chris一瞬间把眼前的人当作Spock。

“我大概是错过了好几次闹铃吧，手机都快震到地上了。”Chris抱怨着坐到了背对Zach的座椅上，化妆师挡住了他的视线，回头只能看见Zach黑色的发顶。

“你洗澡了？”Zach闻到一股沐浴露的清香，很像是Chris常用的那一款。

Zach点开手机上某条新闻的全文，他发觉Chris停顿了几秒钟，然后接过了话。

“没有，如果洗澡就更来不及了……你问这个干吗？”Chris在位子上挪动了一下，被化妆师按住了肩膀——他没法转头去看看Zach有什么反应。

“没什么，觉得有味道很好闻。”Zach深吸一口气，闭上眼陶醉了一会儿，“我该去买你用的沐浴露同款了。”

Chris干笑了一声，他听到站在Zach边上的化妆师取下护目镜的声音，还有Zach的手机锁屏的咔哒声。

他的余光瞥见Zach走出了房间，有些紧张地吞了下唾沫。

Chris早上只是随意地喷了中和剂①，他可没仔细看标签上注明日期，希望它没有过期，毕竟药店里不怎么卖中和剂了，连抑制剂都是躺在角落里。

他公开的属性是个Beta。

然而事实却是他是个Omega。

Chris并不确定那是否是自己的味道，但是他离发情期已经不远了。每一次发情期就好像经历一场战争，精疲力竭后再花不少的时间调整好状态。

化妆师满意地往后退了一步，Chris扶着扶手站起来，去够桌面上的书时，眼前突然布满了大大小小的斑点，然后聚集，他没敢动，手撑着书，缓了一会儿。

“嘿，你还好吗？”化妆师手里拿着另一个演员要用的耳朵，担忧地看着他。

Chris匆忙抓起自己的东西，胡乱点了点头，去找JJ他们了。

化妆师呆在原地，然后叹着气给坐在自己面前的人贴上耳朵。

“你看起来糟糕极了，没睡好吗？”Zoe上下打量了一番Chris，递给他一杯咖啡，“你脸色都快成惨白了。”

“没那么严重，Zoe.”Chris露出一个感激的笑容，打开塑料杯盖，“JJ在哪？”

他和Zach今天要拍一场对手戏，从Kirk和Spock的争执开始，到Spock失控地把对方压在操作台上，掐住脖子。

Chris靠在栏杆上，手里端着杯子。听不清JJ在讲什么，只是Zach在一旁抱着双臂，一次一次点头。

JJ的眼睛突然看向Chris，比划的手停在了半空中。

“你们两个赶紧谈一下，等会儿真掐假掐，这我可没是没法做主的对吧？”JJ笑着推了Zach一把。

“呃，你确定你没事吗？你的脸色……”

“你们能别把注意力都放在我的'脸色'上吗？”Chris把咖啡放到一边，不悦地看着Zach，“我真的，真的，没事。”

“我想JJ所说的那个问题暂且放一放，我们都还没开打呢。”Chris直起身，步履有些虚浮地从Zach身边走开。

Zach神情复杂地看了眼Chris，他站到舰长椅边上，对Zach扬起一个略带羞涩的笑容。

Chris忽然为接下来的拍摄感到心慌，他的视线里还是有密密麻麻的黑斑在跳动，那场练习了很久的打斗没由来地让他不舒服。

他感觉胸膛里的鼓点在Zach愈走愈近时快了起来，Alpha的信息素攻破他的防线，往体内一点一点地侵蚀。Chris踉跄了一下，为了掩饰而低下头拉了拉黑色衣服的下摆。

他没法再待在这里了，Chris不顾Zach诧异的目光和Zoe的惊呼跑出了舰桥。

“他去哪儿了？”JJ握着话筒走过来，瞪着Chris原先站的地方。

 

“……当今社会出现的'不平等对待Omega现象'已经越来越少，Alpha与Omega的关系在逐渐改善，不是每一个Omega都需要中和剂，在当下，争取AO平等是所有人都期望的……”

“所以说作为一个Beta真是上辈子积德喽？”Karl手里端着水杯，路过Zach时，微微弯下腰扫了眼他举起的报纸。

“Alpha和Omega属性的人都在减少，再过十几年就是Beta的天下了。”在Zach隔壁化妆的Anton接了一句，“然而剧组里的Alpha多得成灾。”

“还好这里没有Omega，我可不想看到非礼勿视的场面。”Karl直起身，往门外瞧了瞧，“Chris在哪？”

Zach放下被他折成小长方形的报纸，刚想继续询问，绕过Karl走进来的Zoe率先回答了。

“他不舒服，今天来不了了，Chris跟JJ打过招呼了，别担心。”

“他怎么了？”Zach撑起手臂要爬起来，被化妆师给压了下去，抱怨着给Zach修眉毛。

“发烧，他昨天看起来就不太好。可怜的人，今晚还有晚宴，他要错过那么多美味。”Zoe给了Zach一个安慰的眼神，转头凑到Karl耳边讲了几句话。

Zach狐疑地歪着脑袋看他们小声讲话，然后被化妆师一把掰回去。

“你再动一下你的眉毛就全没了！”

“他有说什么时候回来吗？”

“没有……抱歉，我要去接个电话。”Zoe甩着马尾辫飘出门去，留下三个人面面相觑。

Zoe拐到一个角落，盯着屏幕上来电显示的名字呼了一口气，点击了绿色的圆点。

“Chris？你还好吗？你去医院了吗还是吃药了？”Zoe听到听筒里传来一声咳嗽，心疼地握紧了手机。

“你能帮我带一点抑制剂回来吗？”Chris把自己团起来，裹着被子窝在床上。

“你……”工作人员从Zoe身边路过，她刚要出口的词汇赶紧咽了回去，Zoe小心翼翼地看了看四周，“进入发情期了？”

听筒里发出的细微噪音带来了一阵尴尬，沉默了片刻，她听到Chris小声地说了句是。

“你跟JJ请了几天假？”Zoe有一种不好的预感，Chris可不能带着一身的信息素躲进拖车里，即使是这样，所有人都会发现剧组里有个Omega，“你怎么连抑制剂都不带？”

Chris重重地吸了下鼻子，在被子里扭动里一下，身上冷热交替让他脑子有点发懵。

“我的抑制剂过期了。”Chris想起被他扔到垃圾桶里那瓶还没有拆封的药剂。

Zoe郁闷地翻了个白眼，用另一只手捂住了脸。

“我这就给你去买，不让人省心的家伙。”

Zoe觉得等她赶到酒店，会看到一个把自己闷死在厚实被子里的人。

Chris能感觉到后穴不停流出的液体。濡湿棉质的裤子，被染成了深灰色，穴口不规律的收缩张开，挤出更多的汁液，他呜咽了一声把脸埋进了枕头。

这不是Chris第一次发情，可是以前他都是靠抑制剂度过的，突发的情况让他措手不及。Chris咬住了手臂，颤抖着控制自己的手指探向后庭。因为发热而泛着潮红的眼角还有聚着泪水的眼眶都让他看起来十分脆弱。

他或许需要一个Alpha阴茎尺寸的按摩棒，Chris被折磨得发晕时，模模糊糊地想。但他总不能披着被子，大摇大摆地走出去，浓郁香甜的味道能吸引方圆十里的Alpha，那时候他要面对的不仅是能不能坚持到药店，还要避免被一群Alpha围攻。

这都是不切实际的，Chris夹紧双腿，半脖的性器顶着裤裆，每一次微小的磨蹭带来的快感，在处在发情期的Omega身上放大了好几倍。

说不定睡着了就会好些，Chris挣扎着闭上眼，把头也钻进了被子里。

当然，Chris不会知道他第二天没去剧组会掀起什么波澜，起码最细微的变化都会给人留下一个疑问。

Karl给Chris打了六个电话，都没有人接听。

他敏锐地发觉Zoe也不见了踪影。

①中和剂：中和剂有药片装的，也有喷剂。药片的话效果会更明显一点，也更安全，但是药店里已经很少在卖了，基本都是喷剂。因为设定为争取AO平等，新政策使药店所卖的必需品有一定的变化。


	2. Disguise 伪装

Chris的手机第八次不合时宜地响起来时，外面传来了急促的敲门声。

“我在外面站了快半个小时了！你又把手机关静音了吗！”Zoe几乎要大吼大叫了，“快开门！”

哦糟糕，Chris挂掉电话，随手抓了椅子上的一件睡袍，束紧腰带，小心地把门打开一条缝，露出Zoe的半边脸。

“我帮你该买的都买了，还有个别……呃……”Zoe停顿了一下，微微偏了下头，斟酌着下一个词汇，手抵在门上敲了两下，然后放弃了给Chris解释，把袋子从缝隙里塞了进去，“好好休息，我帮你请了两天假，他们可以先跳过你拍别的片段，虽然JJ不是很乐意的样子。不过，没办法啦，当时那个话筒都差点被JJ弹爆音了。”

“好，谢啦。”Chris眼看Zoe要走，猛地把门拉开探出头去，“嘿，Zoe，我问你个事！”

“Zach有说什么吗？”

“他只是问你大概什么时候会回去。”Zoe的声音被从电梯里走出去的人的声音掩盖了，她朝Chris眨眨眼睛，转过身拐过角落。

Chris失望地关上门，才打开袋子仔细翻了翻Zoe买来的东西。他慢吞吞地挪着步子到灯光下，除了两瓶中和剂药片装和一瓶抑制剂，剩下的几件物品让Chris的耳根红了起来。他咬着下唇，手腕略微颤抖地拎起一个装有黑色标准Alpha型号按摩棒的塑料壳，外壳上几个大字被标红——“带充气成结装置”。

他把跳蛋和按摩棒都扔进了行李箱，吃下了两片抑制剂，然后继续蒙头大睡。

如果还不起作用，他恐怕真的要去试着看看按摩棒的说明书了。

 

“你去哪了？”Karl皱着眉头看向小跑着过来的Zoe。

“去买杯咖啡。”Zoe晃了晃手上的杯子，“JJ找我吗？”

“不是，Zach找你。”Karl转头看了Zoe好几眼，“你不是真的去买咖啡了吧，你去药店干什么？”

“给Chris买药，你觉得他能自己跑去买药吃？”Zoe给了Karl一个无奈的眼神，把咖啡递给Karl，“我去找Zach，咖啡就给你了。”

Zach坐在自己的小椅子上玩着手机，时不时勾起意味不明的笑容，Zoe开始怀疑Zach是不是恋爱了。

“Karl说你找我有事？”Zoe拍拍他的肩膀，在他边上坐下，手肘撑着扶手，托着下巴看Zach的手指在屏幕上划过，迅速地关闭了一个界面，“嘿，你紧张什么，我又不仔细看。”

“我没紧张，”他只是在ins上给Chris的一张照片点了赞，这没什么好尴尬的，“Karl跟我说你去找Chris了，他怎么样？”

Karl眼睛怎么这么尖，Zoe在心里翻了个白眼，没好气地瞪了眼Zach：“别来问我，自己打电话问去。”

“他没接，我打了好几个了。”Zach有点不服气，Zoe打给Chris的电话他都接，他在想是不是Chris是不是把他拉进黑名单了，自从上回Chris看到他给自己的备注是“长发公主”以后，就对这件事耿耿于怀。

“我会把你的备注改成……”Chris嘴里都是麦片，他努力地咽了下去，擦了擦残留在嘴角的一点奶白色，“不对，我不能这么做，这显得一点风度都没有。”

“那你要怎样，公主？”Zach大笑着摊摊手，敏捷地躲过被Chris揉成一团掷过来的纸巾。

“我会把你拉进黑名单，Zachary Quinto.”Chris做了个恶狠狠地表情，然后低头继续为他的麦片奋斗。

“真可怜，他也没接Karl的电话。”Zoe举起手假装流泪地在脸颊上抹了一把，“你们一定都躺在他的黑名单里了，也许没那么过分，我打了四个电话他才接起来，估计是调成——连震动都没有的静音了。”

“我敢说他从来没想过要把你放进黑名单里。”

“那是因为我总会给他买鸡肉泥。”Zoe安慰性地捶了下Zach的手臂，“学着点，跟他待这么久还不知道哄他要给他买吃的？”

“我以为他不会表现得这么像个二十出头的女孩子。”Zach干巴巴地说，他可是给Chris买过哈根达斯的。

“他当然不是，他只是需要一点……”Zoe又举起了手，然后毫无目的性地挥了一下，击打着空气，最后垂下手，“关注。”

Zach疑惑地偏着脑袋，他们两个单独相处的时候，他才没把注意力放在别的事物上，连Zoe都调侃他俩完全沉浸在自己的世界里。

“和你们走在一起我觉得很热，”Zoe嫌弃地瞥了眼Zach，“就是那种亮了一天没暗的白炽灯摸上去的感觉，能把你的手烫焦。以及我从内而外地感受到非常滚烫的浪潮。”

这个比喻直白的不能再直白了，然后都是Chris羞涩地笑了起来转移话题，或者绕过Zach站到Zoe身边。

Zoe再一次拍了Zach的肩膀：“他看起来还好，你自己去问吧，多打几次，他应该没睡。毕竟，有些事我不能帮你问，对吧？”

Zoe起身从一架摄像机后走过，John和Anton都在那个角落聊天，他决定趁还没到他的戏之前，尝试着再给Chris拨几次电话。

 

在以前，Chris觉得在自己还算幸福的生活中，暂且不谈生离死别，最让他绝望地莫过于没有一本好书和美味的食物。

接着，在眼下又多了一件——

就是他妈地吃了五片抑制剂一点用都没有！

Chris拧着瓶子在眼前摇了两下，什么声音都没有。他的眼镜在衣服的口袋里，现在只能把瓶子贴近眼睛，然后艰难地看清上面的每一个字。

明明有八片，Chris愤怒地呻吟着倒回床上，把瓶子砸到一边，飞出去撞到墙后弹到了地上，骨碌碌滚了一圈又绕回到床前。

他的后穴像几个小时前那样溢出液体，收缩着发出咕唧一声，质地柔软的内裤在极力吸附在缝隙中，粘上黏液，往小腹窜去的热潮让阴茎再次抬起头。

Chris翻了个身子，趴在床上，呼出的热气喷洒在枕头上，他够到那个放在书桌上的按摩棒，动作粗暴地撕扯着包装，说明书连着黑色的长条物体滚到了床上。

细小的字体在他眼前糊成一片，而后面还在涌出更多的汁水。他脱下内裤，因为情热而流出的肠液顺着大腿淌去，濡湿了床单。

当他的手指抵在入口处，小穴收缩得更加频繁。Chris努力地往里面没入了一节指关节，难以抑制的呻吟让他羞恼地瑟缩了一下。

十五分钟过后，他握住了那根粗长的震动棒。Chris弓起身子，抓住把柄向后庭塞去。

他下回绝对要带十瓶抑制剂。

 

Zach靠墙站着，手机贴上耳朵。他不确定Chris会不会接，但在他的估计范围内，起码要打五六次。

“Chris？”

Chris发誓他是手抖不小心接听的，他只是想看看到底是谁的电话。你还可以想象一下，按摩棒插在体内，嗡鸣着撞击那块区域，几乎要顶到生殖腔——

以及他接起了电话。

“你没事吧？如果你不舒服我就不多说了，好好休息。”Zach的另一只手也扶着手机，他听到从听筒里传来不太对劲的声音，“你在干什么，Chris？”

Chris手腕震颤着，差点把手机摔下去，他的阴茎顶到了小腹，按摩棒的刺激让前端喷出少量的精液，勃起在空气中挺立着，带着瑰丽的颜色。

“没什么……只是不小心撞到脚趾头了。”Chris喘息着腾出手去摸震动棒的尾端，但它只是抖动了一下，陷得更深了。

Zach听到了窸窸窣窣的响声，还有轰鸣声。他张了张嘴巴，然后又闭上，他听见了更大的一声低吟。

“你是碰到桌角了吗？”

“对。”Chris捂住话筒的位置，咬住手臂逼回了一声愉悦的吟叫。他浑身泛起了粉嫩的颜色，像可口多汁的蜜桃。按摩棒在后穴里横冲直撞，发出的声响在房间里回荡着，显得格外淫靡。

充气的结在身体深处形成，一阵酥麻的感觉从尾椎骨蔓延上来，他的头皮都因为快感而发麻。Chris果断地掐掉了电话，在被黑色长物操得高潮时大声呻吟。

Zach疑惑地盯着手机片刻，又回拨过去，他总觉得哪里很奇怪。

一些被隐藏得十分完美的事情被人拂去了上面的灰尘，露出一角。


	3. Subtle 微妙

当Chris回到剧组时，已经是两天之后了。对于两天前到底发生了什么，Chris选择闭口不谈，关于发烧这个借口还是Zoe想出来的。

“真的只是发烧！”Chris十分坚定，Karl连续问了三遍还不罢休，直到Zoe把他给拉走才算是解放了。然而在面对Zach时，Chris突然变得满脸通红。

“Christopher，你居然敢挂我电话。”Zach坐到Chris身边，后者浑身震了一下，双手在裤子上磨蹭，转头对着Zach讪笑了一下。

“我不是故意的，不小心就掐掉了……”Chris观察着Zach的脸色，他看起来没有那么生气，只是不太高兴。Chris试着推了推Zach的手臂，讨好似地往对方那里挪了个位子，两人的肩膀撞在一起，“嘿，你是在生气吗？”

“没错，很生气。”Zach板着脸直直看着前方，Chris坐在侧面只看得到他的皮肤紧绷的侧脸。

好吧，他惹到Zach了。Chris总不能说因为怕叫得太大声被Zach听见吧。

“我还没追究你挂掉我电话的事呢。”Chris轻描淡写地回了一句，也把头扭开。“这就扯平了吧。”

“你挂我电话的次数多！”

“得了吧，那只不过是我先说再见然后挂掉电话的，这不作数。”

Zach转头神情复杂地看了眼Chris，他看到旁边的人脸上若隐若现的酒窝，不难知道Chris在憋笑。

“好啦，别生气啦，我去找Zoe了，回见。”

在Zach眼里那抹金黄的身影如一束光芒闪过转弯口，他在原位用力眨眨眼睛，然后移开了目光。

Zach和Chris之间的相处方式让很多人都难以理解。如果要换一个说法，就像你不理解为什么西部片里频繁出现乌鸦却没有秃鹫——显然事实不是这样，那些总是盘旋在荒漠中死尸上方的鸟怎么会是乌鸦？那些你所认为绝不可能发生的事情都在他们身上发生了。

比如他们说的笑话，有时候似乎只能逗笑他们自己。

“上帝，我真不愿意跟你们待在一起。”Karl用尽全身力气才控制住自己不翻个白眼，他的眼珠子都快瞪出眼眶了，“这就好像我只是路边一个可笑的指示牌。”

“我们试图把你拉进话题了，可是你没有反应啊。”后来Chris在中午吃饭的时候有点委屈地跟Karl说，他没说谎，Karl面对Zach和Chris的几个笑话还有关于书籍的谈论都是面无表情的。

Karl扒拉面条的动作停了下来，在Zach坐到Chris身边之前站了起来，在Zoe的抱怨声中挤进已经坐满人的隔壁桌，转头冲Chris做了个鬼脸。

Chris一度认为是自己让Karl不高兴了，在接下来的几天拍摄过程中，他都会给Karl带一杯咖啡。

“Karl才不会生气，”Zoe把Chris手里的另一杯拿走，掰开了塑料盖，“他只是……眼睛不太好。”

Chris露出一个疑惑的表情，Zoe皱着眉头凑近闻了闻杯子里的液体，发出一声短促的笑声：“你总是给他买拿铁吗？”

“别想太多，我的眼睛比他的还坏，他心里会好受点的。”Zoe指着自己的眼睛，然后做了个口型——“我们都需要一副墨镜”。

也许没那么夸张，但是当Zoe正巧听见Zach在路过Chris时那句“你真好闻”，还有Chris因为一句话而笑得语无伦次，她开始觉得这跟网站上那些粉丝们写得毫无区别。

而且Zoe从不相信他们会吵架，如果真的发生了——一天之后又能看见他们勾肩搭背。

“既然Chris回来了，那场戏还要继续拍对吧。”JJ再一次把两个人往某个角落推，随手关掉了话筒的开关，“你们自己商量好，我可是很期待这场能一条就过。”

Zach靠上来触到他手臂的动作让Chris下意识地退缩了一下，他把手背到了身后，压上了墙壁。Chris不敢抬头看Zach的眼睛，一种奇妙的感觉像电流一样从残留热度的地方延伸到他的脸颊，还有一道炽热的目光在他脸上扫过，腹部的灼烧感让他有些惶恐不安。

“你还好吗？”Zach的手搭上他搭上肩膀，面前的人眼神飘忽着，心不在焉地往别处张望，就是不看自己。

“没事，”Chris低下头盯着脚尖，手指卷起制服的衣摆，几乎要把它抠出个洞，“等会儿就按平时对戏的时候那么做吧，虽然这没什么好紧张的，不过JJ希望一次就过……”

Chris顿住了，他想起了Zach的手掐住他脖子的感觉，他的动脉就在那层皮肤之下，掌心的温度重新回到了他的脖颈上。Chris不自在地摸了下后颈，他心虚地瞟了眼Zach的手，然后又把注意力放到了那双有着巧克力色的眼睛上。Spock的妆容让他看起来跟Zachary Quinto这个人一点关联都没有，Chris有一瞬间恍惚，不知道自己该叫他Spock还是Zach。

对于Zach来说，Chris亦是如此，在镜头下的Chris Pine和James T Kirk无异，聪明，勇敢，幽默，坚韧，充满魅力。当在戏外不小心把Chris叫成Jim的时候，两人都大笑起来。

“我们演练过很多次了，别担心。”Zach在Chris突然抬头时及时退了一步，一股淡淡的香味飘了过来，刚要接下去说的话都哽在了喉咙，他吞了口唾沫，这个味道实在让人着迷，像春雨过后青草的气息，滚烫的牛奶倒进玻璃杯后独特的香气，还有一丝甜蜜的，说不出是热可可还是草莓蛋糕的甜味。

依旧是忽然之间，所有味道都消失了，他看到Chris脸红了起来，局促地踮着脚，最后他被Chris伸出舌头舔过嘴唇的动作吸引了。

“你有没有闻到……什么味道？”Zach强迫自己移开视线。

Chris的回答被JJ通过话筒传来的声音盖过了，他们被叫到了舰桥的中心，那场大家都盼望已久的对手戏马上就要上演。

一切都顺利得不可思议，Jim挑衅的言语让Spock愤怒地大力推开他，这次Chris稳住脚跟没有再撞到舰长椅，他举起手臂抵住Zach的攻击，在操作台上滚了一圈，一只手禽住了他的脖子，死死地按在了台面上。他后背撞上了几个小凸起，碎掉的玻璃从他腰边掉落在地上，弄出了尖利的响动。

他就像一条鳟鱼，因为窒息而发出咯咯声，那个意识还算清醒的自己喘得厉害，在脑子里拼命寻求着空气。Zach的手慢慢收紧，那还不如他们对戏时力度的一半，他就感到自己可能即将死亡，他的生命都被这只手所掌控。

一定还有别的东西，Chris的眼前出现了黑点，在他视线范围内打转，Zach的脸渐渐模糊，一层压迫感逼近他，进入皮肤，挤进血管，最后深入体内。

那可能是Alpha信息素，因为他嗅到了浓烈的香水味，夏季阳光的味道，还有金属的独有的气味。Chris在快要晕过去前冒出这么个想法。他的眼珠几乎要翻到脑子里去了，叉开的腿在Zach旁边抽动了两下。

力道和无形的压力在Zach的手离开他的脖子时都消失了，他开始大声地咳嗽，接着变成了喘息，他都不愿意那些新鲜的气体离开他的肺部。

但是他的眼前还是一片花，全部东西都搅在了一起，有一种错觉让他感觉自己在往下坠落。

“Chris？”有人把Chris拉了起来，在腿软下去之前抱紧了他，“嘿。听得见吗？”

他想要推开紧贴上来的人，这个热度烫得他发晕。恍惚之间，Chris只知道他被人抱着坐上了操作台，一杯水塞进了他的手里。

“Chris快说话啊！你没事吧？”他听到了Zach的声音，露出一个笑容。

Zach在发现Chris不对劲时赶紧松了手，Chris没站稳的时候吓得Zach心脏差点停跳——他以为自己力度过大了。

“我……我走神了，抱歉。”Chris反应过来后猛地看向JJ，“这条能过吗？”

“你们到底排了多少次，效果好得让人震惊。”JJ的手指敲了敲话筒，盯着画面，一脸难以置信。

Chris吞了口开水，喉咙疼得他龇牙。他扭了扭屁股，从操作台上滑下来。还站在他旁边的Zach伸手扶他的时候被一掌挡开。

“我能走路，”Chris攥着杯子，把里面的液体一饮而尽，“只是血糖问题。”

“脆弱的小公主，Christopher.”Zach笑着耸耸肩，拍摄结束后还未卸装的他，就像多了更多人情味的Spock，那个Jim Kirk也显得温和许多，不像有时锋芒毕露的他，“我甚至怀疑你是个Omega.”

身后的脚步声忽地没了，Zach回头看到了神情带着戒备的Chris。

“你说什么。”

“我没有歧视……”

“所以Omega在你心目中是——”Chris忽然变得全身带刺，“哈，你说——'脆弱'？”

Zach吃惊地看着他，他惊讶地发现Chris眼里的愤怒，还有不甘。自知说错话的Zach张嘴准备道歉，被Chris的一句话堵了回去。

“你跟那些政府开的新闻发布会里说的Alpha一点区别都没有，一点都没有。”Chris闪进旁边的一个小隔间里，砰地一声甩上门。


	4. Cuddle 怀抱

Chris不愿意用那个词去形容他们现在的关系——“急转直下”。

他郁闷地用勺子捅了捅刚从冰柜里拿出来还有点硬度的冰淇凌，偶尔抬眼看看坐在另一桌，一声不吭的Zach，饭桌上的气氛意外的反常。

那都是他的错，Chris哀嚎一声，用手捂住脸，他靠着小隔间的墙壁慢慢地滑坐到地板上，磁砖冰凉的感觉透过裤子抵达他的皮肤。Chris轻轻地把头抵在了门板上，外面还有细不可闻的脚步声。

如果在Zach离开之前出去就太尴尬了。或许是他的反应过于激烈，Zach不过是一句调侃，他没必要看得那么严重。Chris紧咬着下唇，嘴唇泛起了白色，牙齿几乎要刺破它。

Zach在门外叹了口气，他懊恼于太迟明白自己说错了话。他对Omega确确实实没有偏见，那真的只不过是……无心之言，Zach没想到会惹怒Chris。

他需要道歉，Zach握紧拳头，又松开。但他不想先敲门，Chris表现得太幼稚了，怎么能像个孩子把自己关在房间里。

Zach的心底有一个小小的声音在告诉他，他说的话一丁点儿问题都没有，是Chris夸大化了。

也许他会在午饭的时候出来，他不会错过那些美味。Zach嗅到了一丝意大利面的香味，但他不确定那股味道能不能穿过门缝，悄悄打开锁——他可是清楚地听到落锁的咔哒声。

“哇，真是一个惊心动魄的故事。”Zoe从容不迫地从她自己带来的一罐蜂蜜里挖了一勺，在杯沿上敲了两下，金黄的粘稠液体顺着杯壁滑到了底部，“所以我们备的墨镜派不上用场了，太遗憾了。”

“我是说认真的，Zoe.”Zach坐在桌子边，甜丝丝的香气直往鼻子里飘，上帝，这跟Chris笑起来一样甜蜜。他不打算回头去看Chris，这让人难堪。

Zoe加了点水，用勺子在液体里搅拌着，她扫了眼面对Karl激动的表现无动于衷的Chris，低下头对着杯子叹了一声。

“我也是认真的……”Zoe感受到Zach的视线，硬生生吞下了后半句话，意味深长地端详了Zach好一会儿，“你跟他解释一下，这没什么大不了的。要么你道歉，要么他道歉。”

Zach缄默不语，冰淇凌的香草味和甜到发腻的蜂蜜的气味揉合在一起，他体内有一种冲动让他焦躁起来，那种感觉像蝗虫肆虐庄稼一样席卷过他的内脏，吸干了血液，一点都不剩，毫无节制不知餍足地继续啃食他的神经，再用尖利的触角破开皮肤，喷涌而出。

他想连着那盒冰欺凌，还有混着草莓蛋糕的味道，香甜的奶味的那种食品一起吃下肚去。Zach咽了口唾沫，喉结随着动作上下移动了一下。

“收收你的信息素，Zachary.”Zoe皱起眉头，把瞪着桌面发呆的Zach拉回了神。她听到了Chris有点慌乱的询问声和Karl安抚的声音。

他舔了下干涩的嘴唇，触到开裂处的缝隙嘶了一声，Zoe感觉周围浓烈的Alpha信息素稍微缓和了一些。Chris的目光越过Karl看了过来，Zoe在桌子下踢了踢Zach的小腿，然后对着Chris露出一个微笑，她不意外地收到一个更可爱的笑容。

在Chris重新把注意力放回Karl身上后，Zoe再一次狠狠踢了下Zach。

“我的天，你们俩有必要这样吗？”Zoe压低声音快速地说，她搅动的速度快了起来，有一些蜜水溅到了桌上，“你怎么不回头，你完全可以走过去大大方方跟他说清楚，别用这种眼神看着我，我没欺负你。Karl会很自觉地走开的，我保证，他能理解一个高中生笨拙的行为。”

“我不是高中生，Zoe！”

“别狡辩，你在这事上连高中生都不如。”Zoe忍不住翻了个白眼，“这事情还没复杂到要用武力解决，你们不过是看起来——吵了一架。”

“我不小心说了他像个脆弱的Omega.”Zach干巴巴地说，Chris的笑声他听得一清二楚，他克制住转头去看那对酒窝的欲望。

Zoe喝水的动作顿住了，刚翻开的书撒上了一滴黄色的液体，她抱怨着去拿抽纸擦干净书。

“你刚才怎么没说这个，我以为……我以为你们就跟原来一样因为某件比蚂蚁还小的事吵架。”Zoe有那么一瞬间想把事实说出来。

“你得好好想想办法了，你们下午还要对戏，JJ要是知道了会疯掉的。他会说什么就不用我先替他说了吧。”Zoe流露出一个爱莫能助的表情，友好地拍了拍Zach的手臂，“你能做得到的。”

Zach抓起自己的手机，在去到自己的拖车的途中路过了Chris，Karl和John。他下意识地瞟了眼Chris，那双蓝得惊人的双眼并没有看向他，Zach敏锐地发觉Chris捏着小瓢羹的手僵住了，微微颤栗后又拿着勺子探进盒子中。

整个下午都昏暗得让人难受，溢满整个舰桥的压抑感和阴沉沉的感觉，外面开始下雨，雨滴砸在地上，车上，布景上的声音大得在摄影棚里都听得见，不用想就知道天空中乌黑的云盖住了太阳，讨人厌的雨天又到了。

Chris这一天都不在状态，或许是昨天的事情对他有这么大的影响，也或许是一股无时无刻都环绕在他身边的奇特味道。

他拿着剧本坐在栏杆上，小幅度摇晃着双腿。Chris扯了扯黑色制服，贴在身上有些黏黏糊糊的感觉让人很不舒服。而且有一种，Chris把头从纸业中抬起来，疑惑地望着四周，都是在忙碌的工作人员和演员，那一种带着金属味道，还有迈阿密的风味。

“Chris？”他看到了站在自己侧面的Zach。

“哦操！”Chris吓得往后一退，在失去平衡跌下去之前被人拉了回去。

Zach的手顺势拦住他的腰，急促而紊乱的呼吸喷在他的颈侧，和着一股熟悉得不行的气味。Chris在他怀里挪动了一下，撑住栏杆，用了点力气把手从Zach的手中抽出来，他飞快地往边上移了几寸，Chris没敢看那双焦糖色的眼睛，那里似乎总有一个漩涡能把他卷进去。

“我想我们可以谈一谈，Chris.”Zach没有忽略Chris的小动作，对方的目光没离开过那一沓纸，哪怕只是盯着某一页看了很久。

“关于昨天的事情，我可以道歉。”Chris抬起头，他的嘴唇抿得紧紧的，在说完话后又绷了起来，泛起白色。说实话，他也觉得自己没错，但Zach只知道他是个Beta。你可不能把自己放在Omega的位置上，Chris。他的脸上浮现出一个怪异的表情，他还是没能鼓起勇气把那句话说出来。

JJ的声音像是从很遥远的地方传来，即使他们的导演用了话筒。还有John和Anton聊天时发出的笑声，机器移动的杂音，以及衣服摩擦的细微声音，然后一切都静止不动，停在原地。

Chris的手臂环上了Zach的脖子，渐渐收紧。他埋进了Zach的肩窝，一点点绿色颜料和橡胶耳朵散发出的味道钻进了鼻子，还有这么久以来，只要靠近Zach就能闻到的沐浴露香。

Zach的手止在半空中，当Chris的发尾掠过他的脸颊和耳朵时，他才感受到来自另一具躯体的热度，带着温暖与柔软。Zach的手覆在了Chris的背上，轻轻地抚了两下，那股清香让他不能自拔，重新把Chris抱在怀里的感觉，紧实而令人满足。他努力控制自己不去碰因为拥抱导致衣服被扯上去一截而露出腰侧的皮肤，他的指尖一阵发麻，在衣摆的最下端顿住了。

这个难得的拥抱让Zach有点晃神，Chris吸了下鼻子，推开了Zach，嘴边扬起一个略带抱歉的笑容。

“对不起啦，希望这个抱抱能让你原谅我。”Chris的耳尖红了起来，泛着粉色。

“我想这不是你的问题，”Zach打断Chris的话，一种后悔愧疚的感觉从心底升上来，“我……”

“我对这类问题太敏感，虽然我是一个Beta.”Chris耸耸肩，这话说出来他自己都觉得奇怪，这不能全怪Zach——那还是一部分算他的错吗？Chris的脑子里有个小人在说话，活蹦乱跳地跑来跑去——AO平权可是现下所有人都在为此作努力的。那依然是你的错——另一个小人冒了出来——Zach不过是随口一说。

好吧，Chris赶跑那些声音尖锐的小人，把目光放在了Zach身上，他看起来和自己一样充满负罪感。

“这真没什么大不了的，为它这么费神不值得。”Chris侧身要从Zach旁边过去，“我去找Karl——”

Chris突然被拉进另一个环抱，Zach的力道大得几乎要把他嵌进身体里，Chris的下巴再一次够到了Zach的肩膀。

Zach嗅到了桂花满树时的浓烈香味，而Chris沉迷于一阵咖啡的香气。


	5. Conclusion （1） 结论 上

“不行，这会被所有人发现的。”Chris挡开Zoe硬要把中和剂塞进他口袋里的手，Zoe意外地发现在这件事上Chris表现得格外强硬，“我去之前喷一次就够了，不然就吃药片。”

“那只会被Karl知道，”Zoe认命地放下手，把中和剂丢到了桌面上，瓶子骨碌碌地一滚，掉了下去。“他又不是那种会把你的属性公布出去的人，你要小心的是别让瓶子露出来，狗仔的镜头施了魔法一样什么都拍得到。”

“那就是了，我才不会带。”Chris以为Zoe放弃了她一向坚持的决定，露出一个胜利的笑容。

“这没关系。”Zoe小声咕哝着，打开自己的背包，拉开里面隐秘的小夹层，把瓶子塞了进去。她拍拍手站起身，无视Chris恼怒的神情，“我会帮你保管的，Christopher.这很简单，我只需要告诉狗仔——'我是个Alpha，使用中和剂以保证信息素不会那么浓烈'。”

“真是好理由，那你可以停止往里面继续放抑制剂了Zoe！”Chris扯过背包的另一根背带，使劲把包拽离了Zoe。

“你忘记了上次的惨剧？”Zoe翻了个白眼，把抑制剂揣进了口袋里，“那简直是一场灾难。”

“这才过去几个月而已。”Chris红着脸反驳，他把中和剂也翻了出来。

“到时候你自己看着办。”Zoe抢过包，抓起瓶子又塞了回去。Chris气呼呼地瞪着她的背影说不出话。

“所以呢？”Karl在的咖啡举到了嘴边，他顿住了动作，因为Zoe锐利的目光扫了过来。

“他会因为这个吃大亏的。”Zoe抠着杯垫上的一个小凸起，语气里带着一点恨铁不成钢，“这没什么不好意思的——我才没有功夫守在他门前。”

“你们在说什么？”Chris端着一盘沙拉一屁股坐在Zoe身边，黑美人没好气地哼了一声，转过头。

Karl对于这个隐藏自己属性的Omega又气又好笑，别人不能说，自己人总能说吧。Chris开始扒拉面前的沙拉，那杯南瓜汁被他吞下肚了一大半，另一只手滑着手机，时不时在上面敲击两下。

“你们有看到Zach吗？”Chris脸颊鼓鼓的，他刚才往嘴里送了一根香肠，“他好像不在房间？”

“我们为你的生活操碎了心，你只想着你的Zachary Quinto.”Zoe心头涌上悲愤交加的情绪，快速地搅着麦片，Karl及时避开溅出的液体，“他在那边拿酸奶，一会儿就过来了。”

Chris那句“我去找他”还没说完，Zoe一抬头就发现人没了影。她再一次瞪了憋笑没成功的Karl。

“这太过分了，他是不是从骨子里认为自己是个Beta了？”Zoe吃惊地看着Chris跟着Zach从这个前台晃到另一个冰淇凌柜台，端着的盘子里又多了一些食物——看样子是Zach硬塞给他的。

“Zach总认为Chris没吃什么东西，”Zoe为此感到头疼，Karl在一旁喝完了他的牛奶，抽了纸巾准备先回去时，被Zoe一把拉回来，“别走，我一个人可没办法把Chris抢回来，他会被Zach拐走的。”

“上帝，你想的太多了Zoe.”

当Zoe低下头吃最后一口麦片时，Chris拿着冰淇凌拽着Zach走出了餐厅。

“他们出去了，他们抛下了我们。”

“闭嘴吧Karl！”

 

他们一整天都在参加各种活动，从小型的采访到大型的宣传活动，发布会，日程表满满当当的。当Chris换下一身西装，穿上那件舒适的白衬衫，坐上专车在回酒店的路上奔波时，已经是深夜十一点多了。

他一边揉着眼睛，另一只手打开手机，在安排表上划去了小标，反复数了几遍剩余的活动，一副不敢相信的样子，随后哀嚎一声倒回了靠背。

“我以为你都习惯了。”Zach在玩自己的手机，如果不是车内光线太暗，他一定会把Chris瘫在后座上的样子拍下来——他才不会发到INS上面去，这张要留着自己看。

“说得真容易，”Chris哼哼唧唧地把头靠向玻璃，车猛地一个转弯绕过一辆计程车，脑袋和窗户的撞击发出了不小的声音，接着又是一声嚎叫，“嗷，操！”

“我只是他妈的想睡个觉，上帝对我不公平。”他委屈地瞥了眼坐在自己位子上看手机看得直乐的Zach，不满地碰了碰对方的手臂，“他怎么没让你的鼻子亲吻手机屏幕。”

“这才十一点，Chris.”Zach挪了挪屁股，一阵衣服和真皮摩挲的沙沙声，热度透过衬衫传了过来，Chris凑了过来，他们的脑袋几乎碰到一起，“你凌晨两点多吵得我没法睡的时候我可没抱怨。”

他也不知道为什么，从下午一个采访开始他就很困，非常困。Chris响亮地吸了下鼻子，他的眼睛眯成了一条缝。他以前还在别的采访期间睡着过，都是血糖的问题。

但是这次不一样，他觉得自己可能是发烧了。

“你有带水吗？”Chris咽了口口水，他的喉咙干得像在里面扎了针，每一次吞咽都痛得他面部扭曲。他们已经兜兜转转快一个小时了，还没有到目的地。

“没有，”黑暗中勉强看到Zach皱起眉头，“你还好吗？”

Chris摇摇头不说话了，仿佛多说一句嗓子就会爆裂，那真的很痛。

一时间Zach也不吭声了，他关掉了手机塞进口袋里，把自己的外套递给Chris，后者小心地攥着夹克袖口，倚着车门缩起来。

 

Chris庆幸Zoe仍旧把抑制剂放回了他的背包，他能为Zoe伟大的举动痛哭流涕，特别是在靠在墙上都没力气爬起来拿手机的时候。

他一定会歌颂Zoe的，Chris旋开瓶盖，在自己还没有到意识模糊前吞下了四片药片，冰水顺着喉咙流到胃里，一股凉意让他清醒了一点。

他惊恐地发现那些恼人的液体还是会随着湿润后穴的开合被挤压出来，很快地濡湿了内裤之后甚至能透出牛仔裤。

通常要在服用药片半个小时后才会见效，当Chris难受得快在地上打滚的时候，他觉得吃再多的白花花的圆片都已经无济于事。

他还没能把房间的门锁上。Chris颤抖着扶着墙，腿根酸软，仿佛刚刚跑了一千米。他几乎是手忙脚乱地找到浴室，在有人探出来查看之前关上了门。

花洒的颜色晃得他头疼，触上银色水龙头时冰凉的感觉让他瑟缩了一下。Chris穿着那身白衬衫躺进了水里，他把开关转到了最右边，极冷的水喷到Chris身上，没有热度，没有雾气，有那么一瞬间，Chris想埋进水里，屏住呼吸——

处在发情期的Omega的味道不是关上门就闻不到的，那丝甜意无孔不入，飘出门缝，穿过层层障碍，周围的Alpha都会疯狂的汲取香甜的滋味，无法拒绝，无法抗拒。

Zach像隔壁几个房间的人一样打开了门，当他发现其他人和他一同往某个方向看去时，一种不好的预感涌了上来。

“抱歉，借过一下。”Zach呼吸急促起来，他冲出门向人们聚集的地方走去，推开了渐渐包围过去的人。

那个门牌号熟悉得不能再熟悉，Zach在一个男人近乎要扑进房间之前猛得拍上门，他听到了外面沮丧嚎叫的声音，还有各种粗俗的辱骂声。

难不成Chris带了个Omega回来？Zach寻着水声往房间里走，一股在许多地方都曾闻到过的香味像水球一样把他包裹起来，最后停在了紧闭的浴室门前。

他也许不该这么闯进去，或许里面真的有一个Omega。Zach举在半空中的手显得很尴尬。

“Chris？”Zach决定还是进去看一看——无论会是——

浴室里没有热度，没有雾气——

Zach握紧了把手，没有任何缓冲就出现在他眼前的场景让他一时无法发声。他眨了眨眼睛，想要后退的时候发现浓郁到几乎呛人的香味挡住了他的退路，在极尽挽留，还有邀请和催促。


	6. Conclusion （2） 结论 （下）

Chris拽着Zach摔回了浴缸里，当Chris背靠墙壁和Zach鼻子对鼻子的时候，Zach感觉自己控制不住了。

他不能说这是Chris自愿的，因为Chris整个人都不太清醒，他几乎把指甲掐进了Zach的皮肤，抱着对方往脖子里靠。Chris开始扒开自己的衣服，由于发情而颤抖的手没能解开最后一个扣子，在Zach惊诧的目光下放弃挣扎，两条腿叉开跪坐下去，手扶住了Zach的肩膀。

“求你了……”Chris突然小声啜泣起来，他看起来皱巴巴的，被水打湿的刘海挂在额前，“帮我脱掉……真的很热……”

Zach深知自己无法拒绝Chris，但他还是在犹豫，他不能在这种情况下操了Chris，想想第二天起床要解释一大堆缠人的问题，就觉得头疼。Chris慢慢贴近了Zach的脸颊，他蹭了蹭对方的颈侧，然后急不可耐地去够Zach的嘴唇。

被刺激的Alpha信息素在浴室里弥漫，它们肆意地侵略Omega的信息素，最后交合融汇。Chris的睫毛在他的眼睑上方震颤，他从喉咙间迸出焦躁的低吟，又去舔舐Zach的鼻尖。那双焦糖色的眼睛与他仅毫厘之差，Zach抬手猛地扣住了Chris的后脑勺，收紧了腿，Chris滑进了他的胯间，半勃的阴茎隔着布料摩擦着，Zach吞下了Chris另一声拔高的呻吟，吮吸他的舌尖，感受手掌下Chris的腰部轻轻颤抖。

Chris手足无措地抱住了Zach的脖子，任由对方的手从腰际抚上了他的胸膛，揉捏在空气中挺立的乳头，用指甲不急不慢地刮擦，还有指腹的揉按，速度磨人的拉扯使敏感点愈发充血，如一颗硬粒。Zach离开了Chris的嘴唇，舔掉了之间拉开的银丝，他决定将阵地转移到Chris的胸部，含住右边的乳头时，身上人染上哭腔的吟叫让他阴茎又胀大了几分。

“帮我脱掉裤子……”Chris再一次凑上去吻Zach的嘴角，在唇边的吐息带上了乞求的意味。Zach的手拉开了他的裤拉链，隔着一层内裤布料在他的阴茎上画圈。Chris挤出一声哭喊，扭动着身体夹紧腿，但每次都被Zach的腿分开。他趴在Zach的身上喘息，那股来自Omega的气味愈发浓烈，Zach几乎被甜到发腻的味道包围，他闻到了一种果香，还有某种令人垂涎的食物勾人的味道。他扶住Chris的腰，将他向下按。不可否认，或许正在渴求他解决欲望的那个人就如被锡纸包住的食物等待他一点一点剥开。

Chris勃起的顶端溢出更多的液体，透过布料沾湿了Zach的手指。Zach将两人换了个体位，一束很大的水花溅到了浴缸外的地板上。Chris躺在他身下剧烈的喘气，想要蜷曲起腿压到胸前时被Zach扳直，果断地扯掉了他的牛仔裤。那处引人向往的穴口不知羞耻地收缩，吸附住衣料，而那里淌出的液体更多。

Zach欺身压住Chris，他的Omega浑身泛起了潮红，抬起腿勾住了Zach的腰，将渴望充满的后穴像送上美食一样抵在了Zach完全勃起的阴茎上。

“快点，”Chris在水中找到了Zach的手，抓紧了他的手指，他向上挺了挺腰，而Zach打算把他抱出浴缸，“就在这里操我……”

Zach拨开了Chris乱动的手，在对方失望的呻吟中把他拉起来，打横抱出了只剩下冷水的浴缸。毕竟床上总比浴缸里来得好的多。

Chris恼怒地在Zach怀中扑腾，在Zach用手肘压下门把时，挣脱出Zach的束缚进而把对方压在了门上。Chris整个人挂在Zach身上，双腿圈紧他的腰，他攀上Zach的脖颈，咬住他的嘴唇。

Zach不是今天才知道Chris的屁股有多棒，Chris走在他前面时，撑满裤子的优美的弧度总是惹人注意。然而他是今天才知道这摸起来的手感有多好——好的不能再好了。他为了防止Chris从他身上滑下去，托住了对方的臀部，那饱满紧实的触感让人难以自拔。他转身重新将Chris压上了门板，他的手掌依然流连于Chris的屁股，他开始期待当五指的红印和青色的痕迹布满这片区域是有多诱人美丽。

“我要操你了。”Zach在Chris耳边小声说，气流钻进耳朵里让Chris战栗了一下，他依然在喘息，充血的乳头碰到了Zach的胸膛，他咕哝了一声，掩盖了因为舒服而没忍住的呻吟。Zach把Chris碍事的内裤脱掉，落在溅了水的地板上，“我会操进你的屁股，然后插入生殖腔，那些液体会灌满你的子宫。”

Chris咬住下唇，挂在眼眶里没掉下来的眼泪终于顺着脸颊淌下来，滑过嘴角。Zach腾出一只手探进Chris的后庭，因为Omega自身流出的液体而顺滑无比，三根手指在其间搅动，每一次深入都会唤来Omega的哭喊。嫩滑的内壁紧紧吸住手指，在进入时顺从地张开，在抽离时不舍地缩起。

Chris产生一种摇摇欲坠的感觉，仿佛处于濒死的状态，像被丢上岸的鱼在努力挣扎。Zach亲吻他的额角，他感受到Chris身体的紧绷，后穴还在源源不断地流出液体，濡湿了大腿内侧，以及两人交合之处。

穴口几乎是马上就吸住了Zach的勃起，Chris发出了窒息般的哽咽声，在Zach挺腰时张大嘴巴呼吸，甬道似乎永远都不满足，Alpha的生殖器比Omega与Beta的都要大上几成，全部被小口吞下。当他的龟头顶到生殖腔的紧闭的入口时，Chris猛地仰起头，抓紧了Zach的手臂，弓起的背撞到了门板。

Chris挂在Zach腰两侧的腿软得要掉下去，他偏过头喘息，Zach每一次挺进都会不偏不倚地撞在那个点。莫名有一种要被摧毁的感觉让他抱紧了Zach，吮吸对方的唇瓣，他颈后Omega的腺体在充血，如心脏跳动一般那里在焦虑地鼓动。Zach的动作仿佛是一台碾压机，他几乎要把Chris操进门里去。

灭顶的快感让他哭叫着射出来，他浑身颤抖地缩进Zach的怀里，在Zach继续的动作下提高了呻吟的音调。他的话语间夹杂着断断续续的喘息，他推拒着Zach，紧接着惊恐地发现他的后穴一直不自主地迎合Alpha的阴茎。

“哈……Zach……”Chris试图把脚放下去，“我不要了……操，你慢一点……”

“可是我还没操开你的生殖腔。”Zach吻了吻他的鼻梁，亲昵地咬了下鼻尖，但是底下抽插的动作自始至终就没有慢下来，它准确地压过敏感点，在生殖腔的入口前停止，便不再往前，反复如此。

“那……我们去床上？”Chris的眼角有点泛红，下一波情热接踵而来，他的勃起抵着小腹，吐露出汁液，顶端的小口开合着。

那段时间Chris的意识比之前还要模糊，他不记得他们是如何操干着就到了床上。当Zach将他摔进床里，粗暴地把他翻了个面，他的脸陷进了柔软的枕头，Zach拉开他的脚，细密的吻从脚踝慢慢延伸向上，天知道Zach多喜欢Chris不穿袜子，脚踝露在裤脚外的样子，他会想象到今天攥着诱人性感的脚踝，一路向上，然后把Chris干进床里，操到他发不出声音。

他在Chris的大腿内侧停住了，短促地笑了一声，气息喷在腿间软肉上的感觉让Chris倒吸一口气，埋进枕头里啜泣。Zach抚上了Chris的屁股，揉捏着看臀肉在他掌心下变成各种形状，最终都会弹回来，轻轻震颤。

过了几秒，Chris似乎意识到了什么。

“Zach……”Chris紧张不安地扭动了一下，“不要，Zach！啊……”

另一种不同与硬棒也不同于手指的感觉让Chris条件反射地缩了一下，Zach的舌尖舔去了流出的体液，在穴口开合处舔弄，Chris猛地扎进床里，透过枕头传来沉闷的呻吟。

当Zach退出来的时候，Chris的肩膀小幅度地震动着。他跨坐在Chris的屁股上，Zach将对方的腿拉得更开了。阴茎的进入比先前都容易，这将Omega的后穴填得满满的，抽插的同时，囊袋拍打在屁股上的声音以及水声充满了房间，还有两个人粗重的喘息。

Zach抬高了Chris的臀部，他堪堪研磨过生殖腔的开口，不紧不慢地定弄，每一次撞击都会引来Omega难以自持的呻吟。生殖腔在进攻下打开了一条缝隙，Chris软下去的腰被Zach抬起来，握住对方已经射过两次的勃起，那里还在不断溢出液体。

Chris抓紧了床单，在Zach的身体与床之间挣扎。当Zach完全顶进生殖腔时——他的甬道已经能完全容纳Alpha的生殖器官，内壁吸附住阴茎。

Chris的脑子里忽然掠过Zach在门上操他时说的话。

“我会灌满你的子宫。”Zach叼住他的耳垂，牙齿轻轻的刮蹭，“然后怀上我们的孩子。”

结在Chris的体内形成，锁住了生殖腔。Zach的唇齿在他颈后的腺体上犹豫，却终究没有咬下去。Chris在高潮时弯起背，在呼出最后一声呻吟后落回床上。


	7. digression 脱轨

“你确定要把他带回去？”医生把Zach拉到房间外面，深深地叹了口气，执着的笔敲了敲板子，他在上面又记下一些东西，“高烧，脱水，未标记结合，还有——你居然让他喝酒了？”

“不是——”

“你等一下，”医生瞟了眼房间里的Chris，又瞧了瞧面前的人，“他是你男朋友？你们两个又不是刚刚属性分化，这点东西不会注意一下，不给他喝点水给他喝酒？抑制剂也不是死命往里吞的，不过按你们这种情况来看，抑制剂吞了也没用。你还是让他待在这吧，过几天再回去，然后记得——不要——未标记——结合，我们会给他再检查一下，如果怀孕了你就要小心了，没标记生出来的孩子，65%不会健康。”

Zach吞了口口水，捏了下眉心，医生没给他回答的机会就转身进去把门给关上了。他们当然都知道未标记结合是有多危险的事情，但是，现在的情况总比Zach一口咬下去来得更好吧，那是不负责任的行为。Zach透过门上的玻璃向里面看，Chris还躺在床上任医生检查。他也不想这种事情发生，然后大半夜把Chris送到医院，噢，现在好像是四点多了，他清楚地记得三点半的时候Chris去够床头柜上的水杯时，杯子磕到桌子的响声惊醒了他。Chris咕哝了一声就倒回了一堆枕头和毯子里，当Zach试图摇醒他时，头上的温度让Zach心头一紧。

这是个意外。Zach后悔地想，他可以想到Chris清醒以后对自己的躲藏和抗拒，没有人神经粗到前天晚上跟最好的朋友上床了——噢，还不止，他们差点把门给撞坏了，但浴缸还是能幸免的——第二天能跟没事人一样继续勾肩搭背，“嗯，你好，今天天气真好”什么的。

他倒不是怕Chris问他天气好不好这个问题，跟这个一点关系都没有，要是他们以后之间最多只能聊聊这些该多糟糕。

当他还在病房外的走廊里兀自郁闷的时候，医生把门给拉开了。

“你进来一下。”

医生见他没反应，硬是把他拽进去了。对方抱起手臂，很严肃地上上下下打量着Zach：“我觉得你们两个蛮眼熟的，你是Zachary Quinto？”

“不是，肯定不是，你想多了。”

“噢，那没事，”医生和善地笑了笑，下一句话让人跌破眼镜，“他是Chris Pine准没错了，我可是记得他公开自己的属性是Beta，Quinto先生。”

上帝，他就不应该把Chris带到医院，他坚信给医生塞钱也不能封住他的口。Zach在今天第五次捏眉心了，他试图开口跟医生解释，但对方抢先他一步。

“没事的，作为一个Omega不是什么坏事情，”医生哼了一声，然后又露出一个意味深长的笑容，“毕竟他遇到的Alpha不是什么坏人，对吧。”

他留下Zach在病房里，甩了下袖子扬长而去。

Zach回头看了眼躺在床上的Chris，他裹着被子侧躺着，手上插着吊瓶的针；因为发烧导致鼻头红红的，嘴唇泛着不正常的红色，整个看起来可怜兮兮的。Zach叹了口气，拉过床尾的一把椅子，坐在了Chris旁边，小心地把Chris前额的碎发撩到耳后。Chris无意识地抓过Zach的手腕，最后攥紧了他的手指，但终究错过了落在额头上的一个吻。

 

小说里总是描述“记忆如潮水般涌来”，但Chris敢说那绝对不是潮水，他像是硬生生地撞上了一堵墙，然后上帝就放任他大脑死机好几分钟。他尝试着吞咽了一下，喉咙痛得几乎能把他从喉管开始切成两半。

他瞧了眼插在自己手上的针头，接着目光往上移动，在看到Zach的片刻瑟缩了一下，下意识地把手指往回抽——最后还是Zach按住了他不安分的手，他快要把Zach的手指捏断了。Chris当然清楚他为什么会在这里，特别是在记起来自己发情以后二话不说跟Zach滚了一个晚上床单，然后因为——按医生的话来说——不安全性行为——躺在医院这张该死的床上。

他头疼地呻吟了一声，紧接着立马闭上了嘴。

“嘿。”Chris有些为难地看着Zach，意识到自己的声音粗哑不堪后就不打算再多说什么，毕竟多说也无益。

“昨晚的事情我很抱歉——”

“不，”Chris打断了他，他放轻了声音，以免过于刺耳，“如果不是你，我大概会死在浴缸里，谁知道呢。Zoe总是叫我多带一点抑制剂，但我发现的时候已经太晚了。”

病房里又陷入了尴尬的沉默。

“医生说你可能已经受孕，”Zach看到Chris的脸红了起来。

“噢，如果你不想要，我可以……”Chris突然发觉自己说不下去了，他专注地看着自己的手指，然后再看看那根刺入他血管的针头。

那还不一定呢，Chris眨了眨眼睛，他知道Zach在低头看自己，但他不愿意回以眼神。这种情况没有怀孕是说不通的，那可是发情期。而且，Chris开始悲伤起来，Zach甚至没有标记他，他就会变成一个怀孕的Omega。Zach没标记他的原因太多了，也许是他怕给他们俩招来麻烦，也可能是Zach已经有了中意的人，Chris难免想到了后者，而第二种可能性大多了。

“我很抱歉。”他听到Zach轻声说，然后站起身，“我去叫医生，我会给JJ打电话的。”

即使他怀上了宝宝，Zach也不可能整天围着他转。Chris难过地想，不过辛亏还没有人咬破他的后颈，那几个月后他就真的要成为洛杉矶街头少有的沦落的Omega之一了。或许过很多年以后，都会有人提起这件事情，在晚餐时作为谈资，然后当成一个笑料。

“你男朋友一直坚持要把你带回去，”医生打开门走了进来，看到Zach不在房间后翻了个白眼，“他总是相信自己能照顾好你，但我敢保证他没照顾过一个怀孕的Omega。”

“他不是我男朋友。”

“得了吧，全世界都觉得你们应该在一起。”

这真是好极了，摆在自己面前的难题又多了一个，然后他开始很费劲地跟医生解释“Zach不是我男朋友”这件事，但是医生不停摇着头，脸上交织着同情和无奈。

“又不是我想要跟他上床，然后到医院被人发现我其实是个Omega。”Chris干巴巴地说，他看见Zach就站在门外，Chris转过头又看向了窗外，天色稍稍亮了起来。

“他也不会想要孩子的，”Chris叹了口气，“这纯熟是个意外，而且他也不会想要我。”

医生友好地拍了怕他的肩膀，用一种不该在这样场合出现的轻快语调说：“噢，那没可能， 你未免想的太多了。”

那都是假话，以为这样就能骗过自己。医生差点没忍住笑出来。

“你跟他好好谈谈吧。”

但当Zach真坐在他旁边时，马上要出口的话又压回了舌根下，他看到Zach愧疚的神情不免心中也泛起苦涩，毕竟不全是他的错，其实跟Zach一点关系也没有，如果他早点发现，就不会是现在这个样子了。而Zach总是帮他，但由于某种原因，心底飘出来的一点点情感被他死死按了回去。

“你……”Chris蓦地停顿了一下，“你有标记过别人吗？”

他的心脏不再是正常地跳动，开始变成了抽动，他也不清楚那种痛感是从哪里来的。

“没有。”Zach再一次握住了Chris的手，他微微颤抖了一下，没把手抽走，“你知道，我不能标记你。”

“噢，没关系，我知道你有喜欢的人，对吧。”Chris想要耸耸肩，但是失败了，“这事就算翻篇了，我不会要这个孩子。”

“我没有，Chris.”Zach摇了摇头。

“好，好吧。”Chris眨眨眼睛，盯着天花板，“那你为什么不呢？”

“什么？”

“为什么不标记我，既然你都没有别的顾虑，反正就算有，跟我也没关系，”Chris试图从床上坐起来，“这就好像，我是个该死的能被Alpha随便玩弄于鼓掌之间的——和被抛弃的所有Omega一样，虽然比他们好，也就好那么一点。这会成为所有人的笑柄。”

Zach有一瞬间僵硬了一下，什么都没说，等着Chris的下一句。

“我没有把责任都归咎于你，”Chris勉强吞咽了一下，疼痛让他有点眩晕，“你根本就不喜欢我，我也没什么好怪你的。”


	8. distinct 明晰

“那如果不是这样呢？”

“不是哪样？”Chris翻了个白眼，他不打算继续盯着Zach看了，直直瞪着天花板。

Zach顿住了，他不知道这句话该不该说出来，他感觉单词在他的口腔中跳动，挣扎着迸出来，但是都被自己紧闭的嘴唇挡住。他注视着Chris看了好一会儿，最后轻不可闻地叹了一声，这恐怕是他叹气最多次的一天了。

“我没有不喜欢你。”

噢，该死，他想要把其中的几个单词删去，然而话已出口。他神经近乎紧绷，他不会知道Chris下一句会说什么。

“当然，当然了，”Chris呼吸一窒，接着松了口气，“我也没觉得你讨厌我。”

“不是，”Zach握住Chris的手突然收紧了，Chris下意识地转头看他，“我想说——”

Zach舔了舔嘴唇，目光扫过Chris带着疑惑神色的面孔，他决心不去看那双蓝色的眼睛。

“我爱你。”

Chris眨了两下眼睛，在怀疑那到底是不是从Zach嘴里发出来的声音，也许房间里面有个藏在角落窥视的怪物让他产生了错觉，它就站在Zach背后，然后同样嘲笑着自己。他艰难地挪动了一下，把自己从床上撑起来，靠在枕头上，盯着Zach的脸庞忽然笑出了声。

“你说什么？”Chris感觉Zach凑近了一些，他试图往后退缩，但是Zach从椅子上站了起来，坐到了床上。

他看到Zach皱了一下眉头，说得更大声了一些。

“我说，”Zach意识到自己的音量可以称为“洪亮”的时候，尾音猛地往下一掉，“我说，我爱你，Chris Pine.”

“不用我再说第三遍吧，医生可没说你听力受损。”

“你他妈在开什么玩笑，”Chris从喉咙里挤出一句，Zach身上的Alpha信息素渐渐明显，Chris嗫嚅了一下，只是喘着气睁大眼瞪着Zach，“你给我把该死的信息素收一收，医生不想看见有人在病床上搞起来。”

Zach稍稍退了一点，但还是强势地圈住了Chris。

“今天几号？”

“不是愚人节，Chris.”Zach笑了一下，“我说真的——”

“你不是说你没有喜欢的人，”Chris警惕地扫了眼Zach。

“嘿，‘喜欢’和‘爱’是不一样的，Christopher.”

Chris吸了下鼻子，安静地把手抽回来，上面还插着针头。他看了那双棕色的眼睛好一会儿，接着用Zach都没反应过来的速度搂住了他的脖子，连着吊瓶的管子一扯，架子差点倒下来。Zach犹豫了一下，把手抚上了Chris的后背，快绷成直线的管子微微摇动了一下——

“操，这只不过是发烧！发烧！”医生推开门，惊恐地大叫，“这不是癫痫，你给我在床上躺着，我会让你挂瓶挂一整天，上帝，那瓶子可是破了，要流到你的身体里的东西现在淌在地上。”

“那没关系的，医生。我们马上就要办出院手续。”

“他简直就是Bones.”Chris耸耸肩——他总算成功了，这是一个轻松的表现。“但是你却那么不合逻辑，指挥官。”

“即使是个纯血瓦肯人都有不合逻辑的时候，”Zach亲吻着Chris的额头，以一种近乎虔诚的方式，“何况我是一个半瓦肯人，舰长。”

“现在不是工作时间，Spock，”Chris笑了笑，他把Zach往后推了一些，对方有些不满地看着他。Chris凑得更近了，他的嘴唇碰上了Zach的，“叫我Jim.”

Chris咬上Zach的嘴唇，在微张开嘴巴的时候，Zach的舌头滑了进来，他吮吸着Chris的下唇，用牙齿在上面留下痕迹，然后舔过带着血丝的细小伤口。

Chris的双眼亮晶晶的，眼中深处那一汪蓝色更深了，他再一次笑着拉过Zach，埋在他的颈间，清新的味道钻进了鼻子里，他几乎要陷身其中。

“我们回去？”Chris的声音因为透过衣料而显得有点沉闷，但是盖不住其间的笑意，“你跟JJ说了吗？Zoe他们知道吗？”

“我给JJ打电话了，”Zach把Chris扒拉出来，他会闷死在里面。

“我开始有点紧张，”Chris握着Zach的手，“你说Zoe是先冲过来打你还是打我？”

“说起来我还有件事没有问你，”Zach低头看着Chris，后者看起来有点局促，“你为什么之前没告诉我你是Omega，但是跟Zoe说了？”

“嘿，这种事情我怎么能跟你说？”Chris大笑起来，捶了下Zach的胸膛，“你是个Alpha，老兄，一个散发着Alpha强大信息素的人形荷尔蒙。”

“Zoe也是Alpha，她的信息素飘出来隔几个拖车我都闻得到。”

“一点都不一样，”Chris翻了个白眼，他流露出一个同情的表情，“她有结合伴侣，你没有。”

“能别纠结这些吗，我全家人都知道我是个Omega，你只是稍微迟了一点——在Zoe之后知道。”

“我们难道不是无话不谈吗？”

“噢，当然不是，”Chris干巴巴地说，他正盯着Zach身后的——呃，好吧那里什么都没有，“我不是这个意思，毕竟，当然，我们当然是无话不谈。不就这一件吗，还有什么我没跟你说过？”

Chris突然发现Zach的眼神带了一点狡猾的意味，但稍纵即逝。对方似乎沉思了一番，然后缓缓地点点头。

“那天我给你打电话你在干什么？”

噢，操，Chris的喉结滑动了一下，耳朵不可控制地红了起来，一直烧到脖子，Zach挑起眉毛看着Chris这一系列的变化，嘴角扬起了一个弧度。

“呃，我那天是发烧，对吧，像今天这样。”Chris几乎想把脸上撕一层皮下来，它们热得越来越快，“精神状态不太好，有什么奇怪的举动很正常。”

正常个屁，他编得自己都不信。

“你是不是在房间里塞了一辆摩托车？”

“那是咖啡机的声音。”

“我们可以回去试试，就知道到底是什么东西的声音了。”

Chris用没扎针的那只手捣了下Zach：“你在嫉妒一根按摩棒。”

“哇，你居然知道我的老【祖国根正苗红好青年好好学习天天向上】二在想什么。”

Chris没理他，小声地说了一句听起来像是“不可理喻”的意思。

他们可以开始规划大好前程了，呃，似乎也算不上，婚后生活？他们需要应对家人，朋友，以及跟他们的影子没差、追着跑来跑去捕风捉影的媒体，狗仔的速度让每个人都会产生怀疑，那些人身上是不是带着什么魔法。

从来没有言语仁慈的报道，Chris可以预测到等这件事一曝光，会有一大波人举着摄像机麦克风挤到家门口，特别是关于他真实属性是Omega而不是Beta。显然不是每个明星都如实承认了自己的属性，但免不了一场令人头疼的发布会。

“会有很多人失望的，”Chris蹭了下Zach的脖颈，“一个性感火辣的Alpha被我抢走了。”

“也会有人妒忌我把一个翘屁股的Omega拿到手。”Zach的手探进Chris的衬衫内，慢慢往上滑了一寸，感受到Chris在他怀里抽动了一下。

“Zachary Quinto见鬼的你给我把手拿出去，不然下回我能咬断你的老【祖国根正苗红好青年好好学习天天向上】二。”Chris把他的手拍掉，“你不是说要去办出院手续？”

“来得及。”

Chris把没用的针头拔掉，接着把Zach给赶下床。

“没见过对病号这么残忍的，上帝，我现在还躺在医院的病房上好吗？”Chris坐起来，开始找他的鞋子，“Zach你把我鞋子踢到哪里去了？”

Chris的动作一滞，双手扶着床沿，Zach疑惑地转过身，他正拉开门准备出去。

“嘿，你还好吗？”Zach放下了按在门把上的手。

Chris摇摇头。

“我有点想吐。”

然后Chris就在Zach惊异的目光干呕起来。

“看来我们不能这么快出院了，甜心。”


	9. Epilogue （1） 终章（上）

Chapter 9 Epilogue （1） 终章（上）

 

“你骗人。”

“我说了什么吗？”Zach挑起眉毛，他帮着Chris打开了车门。

“你说我要在医院里待上几天的，”他们两个一起挤到了后座，Zach试图伸手扶Chris的时候被一掌拍开，“然后你现在就急着让我把事情告诉所有人。”

Chris说得没错，在Zach声称是去找医生的时候把出院手续给办了，他还听到医生站在前台边上嘀嘀咕咕指责Zach是个不负责的结合伴侣。

Zach往Chris那边靠近了一点，后者还在紧张地自言自语，这让Zach产生一种错觉，他们仿佛是要坐着车冲下大瀑布，最后车头朝下砸进水里。Chris感受到边上的热度增加了些许，回过头便是Zach那双棕色的眼睛。

“很热？”由于距离近，Zach发现Chris的脑门上蒙了一层薄汗，后颈上还有水光。

Chris没说话，安静地把手搭上了Zach的手掌，像所有可爱的小动物所做的那样，在上面蹭了蹭却也不扣紧。他有一瞬间感觉到语塞，事情变化的速度让他有点难以置信，而且——Chris的动作停住了，而Zach反扣住他的手，十指交握。他们还有了个宝宝，Chris抿紧了嘴唇，严重的失真感让他眩晕起来。他抬起头，交织着喜悦惊讶的眼睛看向Zach，对方只是用另一只手揉了揉他的头发。

“别这样，”Chris躲开Zach的摧残，笑起来，“我又不是小孩子。”

他把视线转向车窗外，他们已经离开医院有一定的距离了，此时的天色亮了许多，呈现着浅蓝色。他紧了紧握着Zach的手，也贴过去了一些，他们的膝盖碰在一起。

Zach突然抚上Chris的额头，Chris条件反射地往后缩了一下。

“还难受吗？”Chris看着Zach认真的神情差点笑出来，他把Zach的手拿了下去，安慰性地拍拍他的肩膀。

“我觉得我是被蒙在杯子里给蒙发烧的，”Chris耸耸肩，他的脸颊还泛着淡淡的粉色，“酒店里的空调太冷了，那很可能是日产的空调。”

后座的交谈戛然而止，只有计程车里新闻广播的声音。

“嘿，”Chris摇了下Zach的手臂，后者正盯着从路边迈着小步子跑过去的雪纳瑞，“我……你想清楚了吗？”

“什么？”

Chris的心提起来了一些，他突然有点害怕绳子会被人残忍地隔断，然后心脏在地面上四分五裂。他眨了眨眼睛，缓缓地把手抽出来，他感觉到Zach试图挽留，但最后还是松了力气。

“我想这个问题是难以避免的，”Chris没有挪开位子，他们的大腿依然紧紧地并在一起，互相散发的温度几乎变得滚烫，Chris下意识地把目光移开，但清楚地感受到来自Zach的视线。他瞥了眼驾驶室的司机，局促地把声音放低了一些，“比如我们以后该怎么办，对外宣布肯定是个要越过去的坎，但这都没什么。你有没有想过，如果这只是……”

Chris吞了吞口水，Zach又重新握住了他的手，力气比之前更大。他吐出一口气，下定决心把这个词说出来。

“如果只是一时兴起呢？”

他该如何形容？他们如彼此心中的一片壮丽沙漠，荒凉之地的绿洲算不上神圣，上天恩赐的一汪水正如爱情一般伟大。那完好无损的基座上凭空出现一块黑石，上帝不会说这是巧合，他会用更好的词句。

The fate day is doomed.

Zach没有回答Chris的问题，只是摩挲着他的手指，然后叹了口气。

Chris胸膛里的心脏提得更高了，他悄悄斜眼看着Zach，后悔把那句话说出口。他懊悔不已，就像一口井总有抽干的时候，井水不会再汩汩地向上冒，在被桶捞上来时欢腾不已，它们贴着浸泡多年的井底，终于悄然干枯。

Chris鼓起一边脸颊，把气吐了出来，朝Zach那边凑得更近了。

“我，我不是故意这么说的，”Chris没敢看Zach的脸色，他对自己的手背产生了一定的兴趣，“嘿，别生气啦。”

Zach伸手要去捏Chris的脸，被对方敏捷地躲开了，他瞪了眼Zach，气焰又慢慢地弱了下去。

“给我捏一下。”Zach有些好笑地看着Chris自顾自地龇牙咧嘴，自己明明什么都没做。

“没可能。”Chris翻了个白眼，闭着眼睛胡乱拍开Zach的手。

 

“Zoe不在她的房间吗？”Chris按了下门边上的按钮，他听到房间里响了两声，但是没有人的脚步声。

“当然了，”Zoe手里拿着一杯咖啡，强大的气场让站在门口的两个人僵了一下，“你们的照片在网络上都传疯了，还打算什么时候告诉我？”

“那是个意外，Zoe.”Chris的眉头皱起来，他看见Zoe拿的是拿铁，“没人能控制。”

“好吧，好吧，”Zoe点点头，刷了下房卡，把他们都往房间里推，“我们坐下来好好谈谈。”

Zoe在她的床上坐下，翻出手机开始给他们念八卦新闻的标题，她扬起眉毛，如果她有刘海的话就一定会飘进去。

“‘Zachary Quinto和Chris Pine恋情曝光’？”Zoe晃了下脑袋，手指在屏幕上滑了一下，“没什么太糟糕的题目，他们用词还算……”

Zoe的话顿住了，她抬头看了眼坐在沙发上的两个人，他们看起来意外的——Zoe咋舌道——冷静。

“还算手下留情，你知道那些传遍天涯海角的八卦消息总是用很夸张的词汇，”Zoe松开手指，页面往下溜了一些，“‘Chris Pine真实属性曝光’、‘两人疑似结合伴侣’——”

Chris在座位上动了动，他的脸开始发热，那股热度迅速地向脖子蔓延，连耳尖都是发烫的。他在内心祈祷Zoe不要再继续念了，这该死的令人尴尬。

“所以呢？”

Zoe摇摇头，做了一个“不要问我我也不知道”的表情，她没有刚才在门外那样严肃了，喝咖啡的动作带上一种如释重负的感觉。

“当然我们都没有意见，Karl只会拍手叫好，他跟我形容他在片场害怕随时会被电死，对，一个Beta夹在中间没什么好。John和Anton会举双手双脚赞同，JJ就差给你们开一百瓶香槟庆祝了。”Zoe比划了一下，她看起来像真的是松了口气，紧接着嘴角弯起一个迷人的笑容，“终于不用我操心了，对吧，Christopher？”

“对，一点儿没错，那简直是煎熬。”Chris干巴巴地说。

“你们现在要怎么办？”Zoe把头发撩到了后面，她支着下巴，“接下来还有行程，你们准备什么时候面对媒体把这些小秘密告诉大家？”

“我想发布会现场就是个好地方，JJ会留几分钟给我们，然后就会涌来一大波的话筒和摄像机，连请都不用请。”Zach转头看着Chris，温柔地环住了Chris的肩膀，后者没能挣开，就任由他抱着。

Zoe在他们之间看来看去，目光落在了Zach的手上，接着是Chris不停摸着鼻子的小动作。她的睫毛颤抖了几下，低头瞥了眼手机，又把注意力放在了手上的咖啡。

她没法装着没看到，但她完全可以不说，总是要给热恋中的情侣一个空间，虽然她是为已婚女士，但是离那段岁月的时间也不短，眼前这对恋人的光芒还是很容易穿透她的护盾。

Chris拉着Zach要去酒店对面的一家餐馆吃饭，他们走到门口的时候，Chris忽然叫了下Zoe。

“Zoe，”Chris的眼睛亮晶晶的，他的脸上带了一丝羞怯，“你愿意做教母吗？”

Zoe呛住了，惊讶地看着Chris。

“天哪，你居然没告诉我？”Zoe抱怨了一句，她直起身子抽了一张纸巾，“当然，我怎么会不答应。”

 

“你能看到星星吗？”Chris问Zach，太阳刚刚爬上顶峰，地面还是如此炙热，却坚实而富有生机。Chris问的问题令人啼笑皆非。

Zach回头看着他，露出一个笑容，拉起Chris的手，他的手心也如阳光那样温暖。

“能，它耀眼夺目，在夜空中大放异彩。”

我们永远不知道星球的归宿是何处，也同样无法说出不幸落入地球，砸在厚实大地上的陨石来自何方，但它们短暂的璀璨夺人和光彩溢目，美丽，而永恒。


	10. Epilogue （2） 终章（下）

Zach又一次在Chris身后蹲下，后者抱着马桶开始呕吐，他几乎把晚饭都给吐出来了。Zach接了杯水，空出来的另一只手拍着Chris的背，他能感受到手掌心之下身躯的颤抖。

Chris缓了一会儿，扯了纸巾擦了擦嘴，伸手按下按钮把秽物冲掉。Zach叹了口气，放下水杯，拿了毛巾打湿，帮Chris擦脸，他看起来很不情愿，但Zach把他拉了回来。

“我不能老这样，”Chris吐出漱口的水，他的喉咙还在隐隐发痛，因为多次的干呕，“太糟糕了。”

“你会熬过去的，我不打算回纽约了，”Zach又用毛巾揉了把Chris的脸，“不要乱动，我说，我可以跟你待在洛杉矶，如果你不愿意跟我去纽约的话。”

Zach试图扶着Chris坐到床上，但他坚持要自己来，“Karl说你太宠我了，我只不过是个可怜的怀了宝宝的Omega。”

“我的确喜欢纽约，我热爱那座城市，”Zach把他揽进怀里，用手覆住了Chris的肚子，轻轻地来回抚摸，“但你不在那里有什么意思？”

“真会说话，Sharp小姐。”Chris咯咯地笑起来，他的气色比刚才稍微好了一些。不得不说Zach会在洛杉矶陪他，这对Chris来说还是蛮意外的，他甚至已经做好了去纽约的准备，不过是一个月回洛杉矶几次罢了。但Zach决定待在洛杉矶等他们的宝宝出生。

就像在伦敦与女王钦定的克劳莱镇之间跑来跑去一样，太麻烦了。

“睡一会儿吧，到时间了我叫你。”Zach凑近Chris的耳边说，他咕哝着缩了一下，接着挣开Zach，把自己包进了被子里。

他们明天要面对的仅仅是发布会，而真正让媒体眼睛发亮的是最后的几分钟。如果没有人扛着摄像机，带着话筒挤到他们家门口，就意味着Chris或者Zach任何一人的邮箱都会爆满。记者或许会拿他们以往的事情来提问，最普通就是拿那些前男友和前女友来刁难人，他们需要一一回答，然后再想办法堵住舆论的嘴。

Zach将床头的灯光调到最弱，尝试着把Chris刨出来，但里面的人动弹了一下，往床沿挪去，差点滚下去。他只能侧躺下来，抱住那一团，扯出了被子的一角，把自己也塞进去。

“喂，你能不能不要进来。”Chris的声音从厚厚的被子里传出来，接着是Zach的笑声。

 

当Chris在长桌后的椅子上落座，双手局促地攥着玻璃杯时，已经是第二天的傍晚了。这与他们辗转各地，从纽约到伦敦，再到柏林，没有什么区别，总的来说这些发布会都是千篇一律，记者的问题无非是那几个，聊一聊电影，拍摄幕后，以及主创对于所扮演角色的看法。

在Zach提到Spock的刘海和尖耳朵时，下面隐隐骚动了一阵，架在各个方位的摄像机镜头仿佛一齐对准了Chris和Zach。

但没有人再把一些刻薄的问题往他们身上推，也可能是提前被告知。Chris以为最后一个关于Kirk和Spock的话题结束后，他们只要用十几秒的时间把事情说完，然后飞快地溜走，以免被一群人围堵。在Chris愣神的空档，由于话筒放置的原因，音箱里传来尖锐的杂音，他悄悄瞄了眼Zach，又把目光聚集到那个手拿话筒的记者上，她看起来酝酿这个问题很久了，另一只手有些颤抖地捏着小本子。

她紧张地清了清嗓子，刚开始说的时候还有点结巴，“上一个问题关于Kirk与Spock在这一部里的关系发展，他们之间的情感张力同样耐人寻味。请问近日报道的Pine先生与Quinto先生的恋情，二位是否能给予一个解释？”

全场在一瞬间安静了下来，闪烁的灯光突然消失了，女记者站在原地似乎被吓到了，拿着麦克风不知所措。

Chris刚想回答，Zach先抢过了话头，他放在桌子上的手抽动了一下，Zach毫无掩饰的意思，握住了他的手。Chris的脸腾地红起来，专注于把玻璃杯瞪出一个洞。片刻之后，那些闪光灯又亮了起来，再一次对准了他们。

“报道所说的一点儿没错，我们在当天确定恋爱关系，但这完全没有立刻公布于众的必要。”Zach的声音显得很低沉，他发现Chris像是欲言又止，在他重新转过头时力道不大地捏了捏他的手指，“我们的决定是在这次发布会宣布，显然你的问题比我们快了一步。

“在这之后，八卦小报上对于我们各自伴侣的猜测也该结束了，就算这种现象不会彻底消失，但对我们不会有任何影响。你要知道，那些看了小道消息而分手的明星，他们的恋爱基础可不稳定。”

除了记者那一片区域之外，另一个方阵发出了窸窸窣窣的声音，一声令人意外的尖叫过后，显得过于兴奋激动的人群渐渐安静了下来。

女记者在本子上又记了些什么，匆忙地把话筒举到嘴边，“谢谢您的回答，我还有一个问题，是关于Chris先生真实属性，我想您最初公布的属性是Beta，但据说事实上是Omega，您的看法如何？”

Zach准备开口的时候，被Chris在桌子底下踢了一脚，他听到下面有人压低的笑声，Chris选择无视这些，他把话筒拿近了一些，“这很正常，只有为数不多的人公布了自己的真实属性，比如Zach。但对于Beta和Alpha这没有什么关系，他们可比Omega安全得多，我相信在保护Omega政策出台以后，并不是所有人都能消除这种歧视，Omega不仅是少数群体也是弱势群体。前几天在费城一群人拖走Omega的新闻我不是没有看到。”

她道谢的声音最后一个音节因为递走了话筒而变弱，女记者在跟摄影师交谈，那一架摄像机的闪光灯又不见了。

Zach听见Chris放下麦克风后小声地抱怨了一句，像是说“如果Omega不是弱势，就不需要什么保护政策”。

“所以呢？”John凑了过来，他坐在Chris的左边，这时接二连三的问题都抛向了JJ，特别是关于他之前知不知道Chris和Zach是一对，“不打算再说点什么？Zoe和Karl肯定很想看，只可惜他们没能来。”

“Zoe肯定会笑话我，”他发觉John也是一副憋笑的样子，“别笑啦，Zoe把你带坏了吧。”

“那倒没有，”John转了回去，“这太简略了，Zach不来点浪漫的告白？”

“这就足够了，我可不要媒体在这上面大做文章。”

John耸耸肩，他知道媒体反而会在发布会上少了这么肉麻——好吧，John笑了一声，浪漫，那就浪漫吧——的一段，开始咬文嚼字。

 

“我真不敢相信，他们居然这么写？”Chris把手机推到Zach面前，他才刚刚坐下来拉过自己的燕麦粥，“就因为——就因为没有那该死的告白？”

Chris Pine与Zachary Quinto恋爱关系确认

阐述简明了当，疑是否有作秀成分

在昨晚由J J Abrams指导的星际迷航发布会上，James T Kirk与Spock的扮演者Chris Pine与Zachary Quinto确立恋爱关系，并爆出Chris Pine真实属性为Omega。在此次发布会中，两人对于恋情与属性做出了回答，但简短且较为官方，无从得知这之前是否有刻意编写。以及有现场在座观看的群众表示他们所期待的告白并未出现，让人失望。有关此次详细报道，请点开全文-

“我才不会打开什么见鬼的全文，一堆垃圾。”Chris抓过手机，把它丢进了沙发里，“他们折腾了半天就出来这东西？”

Zach的注意力依然在他的燕麦粥上，Chris捧着他的面包，瞪了Zach好一会儿，对方都没有反应。他伸手推了推Zach的手臂，一边继续啃那块烤得有点发硬的面包。

“嘿，你别盯着碗底了，你的燕麦粥都喝完啦！”

“你觉得……”Zach抬起头，认真地看着Chris，后者撕了一片面包下来。因为嘴里塞满了食物，Chris只是哼哼两声作为应答，“我们可以策划一场婚礼了。”

Chris嚼面包的动作停了下来，在被噎住之前吞了一口牛奶，他舔了舔嘴唇，“真的？”

“真的，我觉得是时候了，你不能等到宝宝出生以后。”Zach抽了一张纸巾递给Chris。

“婚礼更适合告白对吧？”Chris笑了起来，把椅子搬到了Zach旁边。

当然，婚礼什么的都是后话了，那必然会给媒体的脸狠狠地来一巴掌。另一方面来说，粉丝会捧着手机在社交网路上奔走相告，而Chris和Zach也不会知道那几天AO3上多了几百篇某人和某人的文。

而此时此刻，坐在电脑前敲下结尾的那个人，打算在此后写一写他们盛大的婚礼。等了这么久，也该是个头啦。


End file.
